


sweet lemonade

by orphan_account



Series: secondhand rapture [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, tim just wants to sleep okay leave him aloooonnneee, yay for birthdays!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote up in honor of Jason's birthday being today. I don't know why but I've fallen inside this 'verse and I can't get back out!!!

Jasey is sound asleep when someone throws themselves on the bed beside her with a loud shout of, “Happy Birthday, Jaybird!”  The bed dips and creaks in warning as they start jumping up and down. Jasey cracks one eye open and sees Dick, bouncing on the bed on his knees, a bunch of pink and orange balloons in one hand and his grin bright and happy.  Tim stands behind him, a party hat covering up most of his messy black hair and a tired but bemused expression on his face.

“Go away,” Jasey grumbles.  Her gaze catches the numbers on the alarm clock on Bruce’s nightstand and she groans loudly, turning her face into her pillow.  “It’s too early.”

Dick grabs her by the shoulder and rolls her back over to face him.  “It’s not too early, it’s eight in the morning.  Get up, _get up_ , **_get up_**!”  He punctuates each get up with another bounce on the bed.

Jasey flips him off, hoping he’ll get the message.  “Where’s Bruce?  Go tell him to make you shut up.”

“Bruce is running errands.  He told me to wake you up.  Alfred’s made chocolate chip waffles, your favorite.”

“The waffles can wait.”

“You’ll hurt Alfred’s feelings.”

Jasey glares at him for several long seconds and then rolls over to face the nightstand, pressing a small button on the side of it.  “Alfred?” she says.

A pause and then, “Yes, Miss Todd?”

“Would it inconvenience you terribly if I had brunch instead of breakfast?  It is my birthday, after all.”

“Of course not, it’s no trouble at all.  And happy birthday, by the way.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

Dick frowns.

“I’m with Jay on this one,” Tim says, shoving Dick over with his elbow as he flops down on the bed with a sigh.  “It’s too early.  Let’s all just go back to sleep.”  He pulls the party hat over his face and pretends to snore.

“You know they have sex there, right?” Dick tells him, poking him in the stomach.

Tim’s mouth twists up in disgust but he doesn’t move.  “Tired,” he mumbles.  “Was up all night on patrol.”  Jasey reaches over and pats at his arm in what she means to be a soothing manner.

“Am I the only one who cares about birthdays around here?”

“Yes,” Jasey and Tim say in perfect unison.

“I hate my birthday,” Jasey says.

“I hate balloons,” Tim adds.  “And clo…cli…cla…clapping.  I hate clapping.“

Jasey shoots him a looks.  “You can say the word clown, kid, I’m not going to spazz out or anything.”

“You try to do one nice thing for somebody…” Dick says.

Jasey groans and reaches out with her eyes still closed, her fist closing around the fabric of Dick’s shirt.  “Either take a nap with us or get out,” she says in a threatening tone.

“Yeah, Grayson, you’re either with us or against us,” Tim says, finally pulling his party hat off all the way and tossing it on the floor.

“Well, if you can’t beat ‘em…” Dick sighs.  He flops down between them, letting the balloons in his hand float lazily up towards the ceiling.

“Get your elbow out of my back,” Jasey says, squirming.

“Yes, princess.”

A minute passes in silence and then, “Tim, quit touching me with your foot.”

“Don’t be so touchy!”

“The next person who says something is getting a batarang in the face,” Jasey growls.

“He started it,” Tim whispers, so low she almost doesn’t hear him.  She lets it slide, just this one time.  It is her birthday, after all.

***

Jasey is staring out one of the floor-to-ceiling windows in the ball room as her party dwindles down around her.  She’s already opened all of her presents and almost everyone has gone home, except for Roy and Kori who stand by the punch bowl talking with Dick and Barbara and Tim’s new girlfriend Stephanie who is curled up in the corner with him looking at something on one of their phones.

“Happy birthday, baby.”  Bruce comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, slips a small, blue box into her hands. 

“Another present?  B, you gave me like twenty already.”

“You want me to take them back?”

“I didn’t say that.  What is this?” Jasey asks, running her fingers over the letters stamped into the top of the box.  “Breakfast food?”

Bruce chuckles softly, acknowledging her joke.  “Open it and find out.”

She slips the top off and tears immediately well in her eyes.  Inside the box, nestled in velvet lining is a delicate silver necklace with a small bird charm dangling from it.  A robin.

“I love you, little bird,” Bruce says, slipping the necklace gently from the box and clasping it around her neck.

Jasey brings her fingers up to her neck, runs them over the charm reverently.  “I love you, too, Bruce.”  She kisses him, putting all her soul into it, and thinks to herself, _Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad after all_.


End file.
